Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Mental Institute
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Hogwarts is a mental institute where Harry Potter's aunt and uncle send him to when he's eleven, fed up of looking after him. At Hogwarts Mental Institute Harry meets friends and foes but there all forced to brand together when dark forces appear.


**A/N: This will follow the Harry Potter storyline slightly from books 1-7 but Hogwarts is a Mental Institute. The main characters will be Harry and Draco as you will see why next chapter, so it will mainly be in their points of views. **

**I know this is really short but this is the prologue, so the chapters will be longer and will be written in a different format. **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Prologue- No Choice **

"We can't do this anymore" Vernon Dursley said to his nephew as they both climbed out the car. Harry Potter looked up at the dull imposing building with the sign Hogwarts Institute written on it. It didn't look like a place you would want to enter but it was massive, to him anyway.

"Why?" Harry asked his gaze still on the building.

"Did I give you permission to speak? Move it boy" Vernon prodded him in the back and he started to walk to the building. They had already been waved through the security gates and were scanned before they were allowed to enter the building. The closer you got to the building the more attractive it got; Harry could see that it was made of black stone before he was ushered in. The inside Harry found oddly homely here. Harry had heard of mental homes before but it didn't look like one, not really. The interior was the same as the exterior with green lights contrasting well with the black stone.

Harry found himself wanting to stay here; maybe here he could have a room. He didn't care if he had to share with someone, at his uncle and aunt's house he lived in a cupboard under the stairs, so anything could be better than that.

"I'll take him from here" An tall teenage boy with bright orange hair came up to him and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"No you won't Mr. Weasley, now carry on, I will show Mr. Potter around" A stern looking woman cut in and the teenager's face fell.

He glanced at the woman, glanced back at Harry and then grinned. "Catch up with you later" The teenager whistled as he walked away.

"Come Mr. Potter" The woman walked away snapping her fingers which made Harry jump to attention and follow. "I'll get you settled in"

_l_

"No, no don't do this to me, no" Draco continued to scream and trash making his parents and aunt have to drag him up to the Hogwarts Mental Institute.

"You wouldn't do this if you loved me" He tried a different tactic while turning doe like eyes on his mother. Narcissa Malfoy stopped in her tracks and bit her lip while her sister Bellatrix Lestrange laughed out loud.

"He's playing you cissy, the little sneak he is"

"Reminds me of you Bella" Lucius sneered at his sister-in-law whom he loathed with a passion, ever since they were kids.

She just snuck her tongue out at him and the four of them finally entered the place.

"No" Draco screamed even louder than before now that he was in here. "No" He kicked out getting his father's shin and hitting his mother in the eye, startled his aunt fell away and he was free. He didn't make it far as two guards tackled him to the ground then held him up between them.

"I think I can tell which one he's going in" One guard said to the other.

"He's certainly determined to get out" The other chuckled.

"Let me go" Draco screamed trying to twist out their grasp. "Get off me you oafs"

"Soon boy soon" The guards dragged him further in.

_l_

Ron Weasley knew this day was coming, it happened to his elder brothers and now it was happening to him. Ron sat on the edge of his sister's as she slept and wished like hell this wouldn't happen to her. She was innocent, she was sane, she was safe, wasn't she?

"Come on Ron" His mother lay a hand on his shoulder. "Come on now"

Ron knew this day was coming so he went obediently, looking forward to at least seeing his brothers, he had missed them.

When they got inside the place Ron saw a blonde boy his age having a total meltdown, but there was just something about him that made Ron hate him immediately.

"Okay Ron?" His parents kneeled down to his height and both hugged and kissed him.

"I'll miss you" Ron couldn't help but sniffle. It was finally happening and Ron was suddenly overcome with homesick and with a sudden thought he didn't want to go.

_l_

Pansy Parkinson wailed constantly at her parents to not send her to Hogwarts Mental Institute but they just wouldn't give in. Pansy didn't like it when she didn't get her way and so she was in a mood when they left.

The closer they got to the building, the more Pansy wanted to run away. When she got out the car she was a bundle of nerves and her feet were itching to run away, darn it she was going to run. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Her father gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"Nowhere" Pansy shrugged, a picture of innocence on her face.

Her father just shook his head and then she was pulled into the building.

_l_

Blaise Zabini felt that his mother just wanted him out the way and thus he was in a mental home. It was perfect really; he would be out the way for a long while, just what his mother wanted.

It wasn't that she hated her son; she was more of a selfish woman who just wanted time to herself without a rugrat running around.

Also she had a new boyfriend who definitely hated kids, so Blaise summarised that it was probably the new boyfriend.

It could be either really or both. Whatever, like he cared.

"Have fun" His mother said stopping just outside the place.

"Have fun, are you kidding mother?" Blaise rolled his eyes, eyes flickering over the building.

She drew back a breath and Blaise braced himself for a slap but instead she just looked away.

"Goodbye mother" Blaise stepped around her and went in.

_l_

Hermione Granger knew all about the place she was going too, there was no way she was going somewhere without knowing about it. Why she was going, she didn't know.

Since when did she belong in a mental home? Okay so maybe she had to know everything, maybe she read a bit too much but since when was that considered mental?

All she knew about her being there was a letter came to the house that her parents had read and now she was here.

She gazed around in wonder as she and her parents made their way inside. It was an old building rather beautiful up close but far away it looked far from appealing. There was something she liked about the place and she was determined to find out what she was doing here, she waved to her parents and went with the kind looking man waiting for her.

_l_

**1991, 1****st**** September Arrivals: **

**Patient:**_** Harry Potter**_

**Age:**_** 11**_

******Reason for admittance: _Schizophrenia_**  


**Patient: **_**Draco Malfoy **_

**Age: **_**11**_

******Reason for admittance: _Bipolar_**  


**Patient: **_**Ron Weasley**_

**Age: **_**11**_

******Reason for admittance: _Genetic Disorder_ **  


**Patient: **_**Pansy Parkinson **_

**Age: **_**11**_

******Reason for admittance: __****Narcissistic personality disorder**   


**Patient: **_**Blaise Zabini**_

**Age: **_**11**_

******Reason for admittance: ****_Psychosis Disorder_ **  


**Patient: **_**Hermione Granger **_

**Age: **_**11**_

******Reason for admittance: _OCD, Generalized Anxiety_ **

**Case profiles and additional notes on other page.**

**Late Arrival's: ****Theodore Nott, due to arrive 2nd September. ****Neville Longbottom, due to arrive 3r****d**** September. **

* * *

**A/N: They will meet each other next chapter, for this chapter I just wanted to write about each of their arrivals. Next chapter is called Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. **


End file.
